Vacaciones de Pelicula
by Jeanette Stewart Reed
Summary: Si Edward pensaba tener unas vacaciones tranquilas junto a su familia la lleva clara.En el último momento una manada de lobos y sus imprimaciones se acoplaron con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Vacaciones de película.**

**_Prólogo._**

**Habíamos llegado de cazar. Ya llevábamos dos semanas aquí en Isla Esme y continuamente teníamos que ir a un continente cercano a alimentarnos, convivíamos con humanos ahora más que nunca y no queríamos hacerles daño, ya que prácticamente eran familiares.**

**Bella y yo entramos en la gran casa los primeros. Todo estaba patas arriba. Jared, Sam, Emily y Quill estaban sentados en el sillón con expresión como si estuvieran pensando y se les veía realmente preocupados.**

**Muchos pensamientos llegaron a mi cabeza rápidamente.**

_**-Pobre Ness, la veo fatal.**_

**_-¿Qué le dirán a Edward y a Bella?_**

**_-Pobre Jake, ahora si está muerto._**

**¿Cómo que mi hija estaba mal? ¿¡Pero qué estaba pasando?**

**Escuché unos sollozos y un ruido espantoso proveniente del piso de arriba. Como si alguien hubiera vomitado o algo…**

**Miré a Bella y sin decirnos más nada, echamos a correr escaleras arriba con una velocidad muy poco humana.**

**Llegamos al cuarto de donde provenían los sollozos y los ruidos, era el cuarto del perro de Reneesme, de Jake. Sin importarnos nada, abrimos la puerta pero no había nadie. Se escuchaban ruidos desde el baño. Nos aproximamos y… se me calló el alma a los pies, mi pequeña princesa estaba al lado de la taza del wáter, arrodillada vomitando con el perro a su lado sosteniéndole el pelo para que no se lo manchara.**

**-¿Pero qué te pasa cariño? preguntó mi dulce esposa poniéndose al lado de nuestro ángel-**

_**-Hay dios, ahora si estoy muerto.**_

_**-¿Qué hago? Jacob, ayúdame, no te eches para atrás, estamos juntos en esto, explícale a mi padre que va a ser abuelo… MIERDA, SE ME OLVIDABA QUE LEIA MENTES. MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA.**_

_**Y sin pensármelo más veces, me abalancé sobre el perro retirándolo de mi hija y tirándolo al suelo.**_

¿Creen que merezco Reviews? Si quieren continuar leyendo este fic, por favor háganmelo saber, ¿Y cómo? Con un reviews, se agradecen.

Si vosotros queréis, subiré el primer capítulo rápido.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son mios, son de la increible Stephanie Meyer.**

**Vacaciones de Pelicula.**

**Cumpleaños de Quill.**

_**Edward POV.**_

-Reneesme!-grité para que me oyera mi princesa desde el piso de arriba-venga ya, baja o si no, no te llevo!

-Voy, voy-se escuchó un suave murmullo como respuesta-

Las cosas había cambiado desde la "batalla" con los Vulturis, ahora estábamos más tranquilos, no había vuelto desde hace cinco años, que fue cuando pasó y estábamos muy bien aquí, en Forks. Emmet estudiaba para profesor de educación física, Jasper para profesor de historia, Rosalie estudiaba empresariales, Alice diseño, Bella biología y yo medicina, naturalmente la mía era más difícil que la de ellos pero no me costaba nada, ya la había hecho como unas seis veces anteriormente.

-Ya estoy-refunfuñó mi hija poniéndose a mí lado-

Me fijé en lo que llevaba puesto. Unos vaqueros pitillos, una camiseta de rayas marineras de manga larga y unas converses blancas. Bien, hoy iba bien.

-Papá, deja de inspeccionarme, porque no me pienso cambiar-dijo-

-Tranquila cielo, hoy no te voy a hacer cambiarte-sonreí y ella rodó los ojos, como se parecía a su madre, más sonreí-

_Dios, me fruta, está siempre igual. Debería vestirme con mini-faldas y eso para fastidiarlo un poco._

-Ni se te ocurra-dije contestando a el comentario de su mente-

-No leas mi mente!-gritó-Mamá-gritó más fuerte-

-Ya estas lista cariño-dijo Bella poniéndose a mi lado y mirando a Reneesme-

-Mira, yo no aguanto más, no tengo privacidad-dijo mi angelito enfadado, se veía tan mona así-

-Ya está cariño-sonrió su madre-

-Pero Bella, ahora no la escucho!-dije-

-Ese era el motivo-sonrió mi pequeña-

Frustrado. Así me sentía. Ahora no podía controlarla entre tanto perro.

Reneesme tenía seis años, pero aparentaba unos dieciocho. Iba al instituto no sé ni porque. Yo no quería que fuera. Ella era especial. Era demasiado para estar rodeada de tantos gilipollas.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó mi hija-

-Nada, en que Quill nos va a matar como sigamos aquí-dije-bueno corrijo, te va a matar-

Ella asintió y empezó a caminar.

-Iremos en mi coche-dijo mi esposa-

Yo la cogí por la cintura y la besé antes de que se me escapara.

-Uhy, ¿Y eso a que viene ahora?-preguntó sonriendo y volviéndome a besar-

-No sé, solo quería besar a la mujer más guapa del mundo-sonreí como un bobo, me encantaba esta mujer-

-Pelota-replicó Bella y salió de entre mis brazos-

Conducía con mucho cuidado de camino a la Push, no quería que les pasara nada a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, sé que no le podría pasar nada a Bella, pero Reneesme era media humana y algún rasguño se podía llevar, ella no se merecía ni ese rasguño.

Conducía mientras miraba por el retrovisor a Reneesme mirar por la ventana, era tan linda. Podía apreciar la forma de su nariz como la de su madre, la mandíbula tensa como y fina como la mía, la forma de pelo como la de su abuelo Charlie y el color cobrizo igual que él mío.

Mientras conducía, de vez en cuando echaba una ojeadita a Bella que estaba a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto. La miraba ahora, y recordaba el día del parto y no podía ser que ella estuviera aquí, estaba tan débil ese día… temí por su vida, quería asesinar a mi propia hija solo por salvarla a ella… eso naturalmente, no lo sabía Reneesme y mejor sería así.

-Papá para ya o vamos a ir a parar al acantilado-chilló mi Reneesme en el asiento de detrás-

-Reneesme no le chilles así a tu padre-protestó Bella-

-Lo siento pero es que mamá, pensé que estaba en shook-se disculpó y sonreí ante la preocupación de mi hija-

-Ya está, ya está-dije mirándola por el retrovisor-a las diez te venimos a buscar-

-¿Qué?-chilló-

-Si, a las diez cariño-apoyó mi idea mi mujer-

-Eso es muy temprano, os recuerdo que hace un mes cumplí dieciocho años.

-No, se supone que tienes esos pero en realidad no-dije leyendo su mente, sé lo pensaba y no iba a consentir que estuviera mucho tiempo con el perro-

-Pero…

-Pero nada., lo tomas o lo dejas-dijo Bella-

_Joder, mierda, siempre igual… AGHHHHH!_

_-_Reneesme-la reprendí-

-Vale vale, está bien-dijo y salió del coche-

No nos dejó ni despedirnos de ella. Mientras nos alejábamos pude ver como corría a los brazos del perro, maldito, aún no sé ni porque le dejé que saliera con mi hija. Maldita la hora.

-Edward, ya que Reneesme se ha ido tú y yo podríamos…-empezó a decir Bella-

-No se pregunta Bella.

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Espero que les guste, siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
